The Devil Went Down to Tokyo
by Reena
Summary: This is a spoof on a song by Charlie Daniels...The Devil Went Down to Gorgia. It's my first shounen-ai fic posted here and it's one of my only one-shots. C&C's are wanted lots and muchly!!! ^_^


The Devil Went Down to Tokyo  
  
Disclaimers: Gundam Wing doesn't belong to me (not fair, goddammit _ ) it belongs to Bandai, Sunrise, and whoever else wants to own it and has rights. 'The Devil Went Down To Gorgia' belongs to the Charlie Daniels Band...I think...though I've modified the lyrics somewhat. I'm not gettin money for this so whatever.  
  
Pairings: a bit of implied 2+4 (my fav couple, people don't write enough of that...)  
  
Warnings: The usual about my lack of sanity, otherwise nothing bad, maybe a bit of swearing and a little AU, but hey.  
  
And the pocky goes to: I'm not sure, my uncle for putting this song on, my muses for giving me the idea, Lys, plude, missa and dhuron...don't ask why, they've inspired me. (Note to them: Your stories rock, you rule!) Ok, don't ask about this one. I got the idea while sitting at my Aunts' computer listening to the song on Napster. To get the point of the fic I suggest you know which song I'm talking about, if not, the lyrics are pretty self explanitory. It's sort of a sonf fic but sort of not. I dunno, read it. Oh, and this is my first yoai, I wanna know if it's drivil or if I should keep writing....  
  
**Chibi Duo-Devil holds up a sign that says 'Feedback is craved, gimmie gimmie' before dissappearing once again**  
  
"..." speech  
'...' thoughts  
~...~ altered lyrics  
~~~~ major time or scene change   
  
The Devil Went Down to Tokyo  
  
  
The blonde disappeared out the door of their latest safehouse. Quatre had finally gotten permission to go out and practice his new fiddle, he had bought it at the last place they had been and hadn't gotten the chance to try it out really well since Duo had gone missing. Well, not missing exactly, he corrected himself as he rounded another corner and ran down the dirt road, more like missing with a note. Quatre smiled as he remembered the look on Heero's face when the perfect soldier found Duo's note,   
'Gone somewhere, don't know when I'll be back, duty calls. Love Duo ^_^...PS. I know what you're gonna say so shuttup Heero!!!'   
Heero had grumbled about Duo's lack of professionality for weeks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The devil wrapped his dark cloak around himself and pulled the hood farther over his eyes, he hated being out in daylight in this form. He walked down the dirt road for a while, searching for the source of the blinking light on his map. You see, the map had been a gift to him from his father before he had become the devil, it pointed out pure souls, something hell was in dire need of. The latest one had been located in this general area and he had climbed out of his hole just for it. "If I eren't so low on souls right now I'd be having fun, a TON of fun...mou, not fair." he grumbled as he lifted his head to check his surroundings. He thought he heard a noise in the distance. Actually, it sounded more like music...from a fiddle. "Where would you find a fiddle in Tokyo?" he asked himself as he took out his map and checked it once more. Surprisingly, the map indicated the soul he wads looking for was right ahead. "The fiddler?" he asked the map, it blinked and went out. The devil grumbled at it for being so mysterious, "So many people make me work to figure them out, it's not fair!" He walked over the hill in front of him and located the source of the noise. It came from a boy sitting on a fence just a few yards away, he was playing the fiddle so fast the devil thought it must be smoking. The devil walked down to the boy and hopped up onto an old stump of a tree. He waited until the blonde was done his song and turned his head towards the cloaked boy. The devil almost fell off the stump with surprise. He quickly regained his composure and ducked his head so the hood of the cloak cast a shadow over his face. 'I really don't want to do this to him, he's too innocent.' the devil thought guiltily. 'Maybe if I offer him a challenge he could win...and I wouldn't have to take his soul.' The devil grinned at this idea.   
  
"May I help you?" Quatre asked as he noticed the cloaked figure standing on a stump and staring up at him. The figure ducked its' head down farther, casting a shadow over its' face.  
  
"Boy, lemme tell you what," came the devils' answer, though he changed his voice slightly. "I guess you didn't know it," the devil continued "but I'm an instrument player too, and if you care to take a dare I'll make a bet with you. Now you play a pretty good fiddle boy, but give the devil his due, I'll bet a fiddle of gold against your soul 'cause I think I'm better than you." the devil snapped his fingers and a black guitar case appeared in his hand.   
  
Quatre was surprised by this sudden proposition and didn't believe the figure at first, that was, until he had made a guitar appear out of nowhere. Quatre gulped nervously and thought about his options. 'Refuse and lose my soul, accept and possibly lose my soul. Not much choice, but I'll at least try.' Quatre pulled a mask of confidense over his jello-y insides and said with determination, "My name's Quatre, and it might be a sin, but I'll take your bet, you're gonna regret because I'm the best there's ever been."  
  
  
~The devil went down to Tokyo, he was lookin for a soul to steal.  
He was in a bind cause he was way behind, and he was willing to make a deal.  
When he came across this young man sawing on a fiddle and playin it hot  
And the devil jumped up on a hickory stump and said boy lemme tell you what  
I guess you didn't know it but I'm an instrument player too,  
And if you care to take a dare I'll make a bet with you.  
Now you play a pretty good fiddle boy but give the devil his due,  
I'll bet a fiddle of gold against your soul 'cause I think I'm better than you.  
The boy said my name's Quatre and it may be a sin  
But I'll take your bet, you're gonna regret because I'm the best there's ever  
been~  
  
  
Quatre took some rosen out of his fiddle case and applied it liberally to his bow (A/N hentai minds......I was gonna say shaft instead of bow but then I realized what it sounded like...) as an old lady came walking down the road. She took one look at the cloaked man and at the blonde boy before jumping quite nimbly onto the fence beside Quatre and breaking out into song. (A/N here comes my old history teacher -_-;; )   
  
"Jonny rosen up your bow and play your fiddle hard 'cause hell's broke loose in Tokyo and the devil deals the cards!" the old lady sang three inches away from Quatres' face. The cloaked figure and the blonde both visibly sweatdropped.  
  
"Ma'am, my name's not Jonny, it's--" Quatre started but was interuppted by the old lady once more as she jumped off the fence and grabbed the gold fiddle, singing again.  
  
"Now if you win you'll get this shiney fiddle made of gold." she sand as the cloaked figure grabbed for the fiddle. He got it back, nearly causing his hood to fall back in the process. He pulled it back over his eyes but quatre had already caught a glimps of his face. The old lady apparantly hadn't noticed the missing gold fiddle and was now holding her skirt and dancing around the stump on which the devil stood as she continued, "But if you lose, the devil gets your sooooouuul!!!" she then jumped back up on the fence and dangled her red and white striped legs off the side, totaly silent and watching the devil with a smile and almost-open eyes. Quatre inched away from her.  
  
~Quatre rosen up your bow and play your fiddle hard  
'Cause hell's broke loose in Tokyo and the devil deals the cards  
Now if you win you'll get this shiney fiddle made of gold  
But if you loose, the devil gets your soul~  
  
  
The devil grumbled at the old, and obviously psycho, lady as he bent down and opened his case. He withdrew a black electric gutiar. "I'll start this show." he said as he looked at Quatre, rosening the bow of his fiddle. He pointed a finger at it and a spout of fire flew from his finger to land on Quatres' bow, burning it slightly.  
  
"Oi, what'd you do that for!?!?!" Quatre yelled at the cloaked figure.  
  
"You're putting too much rosen on it. Besides, it'll hold the strings better of you heat it." answered the devil as he tuned his gutair.  
  
Quatre watched him in amazement. 'He's right.' he thought to himself, 'Why is he helping me though? And why did he look so familiar when I got a glance at his face?' Quatre noticed the devil was dropping his cloak. He watched the black cloak pool like liquid velvet at the devils' feet. His eyes slowly traced up the backside of the devil, revealing tight purple and black horizontally striped leather pants with a silver chain serving as a make-shift belt. His eyes found a long chestnut braid hanging by the devils' rear. The figure turned around and Quatre was reluctant to let his gaze go farther up than it was, with a start he realized at which part of the atonomy he was staring at when the devil 'ahemed' him. The blonde's gaze moved up to the raggy black sleevless shirt that let a bit of the devils' pearly skin peek through, and over the toned chest and silver cross that showed through the V-cut shirt. The figures' arms crossed in front of him and he tapped a boot impatiently as Quatre examined him. Meanwhile, Quatre traced the lines of the well muscled arms and the broad shoulders. The braid swinging behind the figure was a long chestnut rope, but instead of the gold highlights Quatre expected, there were black. His ears sported a silver hoop on one side and a cufling on the other. He had on black leather golves and a black bandana was tied around his head. The bangs spiked out over the devils' amethyst eyes and the eyebrows rose in a quetioning gesture.  
  
"You got something to say, boy?" the devil asked, "Or can we get on with this?"  
  
Quatre sat there with his mouth open, but finally managed to stutter, "D-D-Duo!"  
  
The devil smirked, "I've been called that." he picked up his gutair and pulled his fingers across the strings, the gutair let out and evil hiss and from nowhere, a group of scantily clad girls with horns and tails appeared with instruments. The devil smiled and started to play and the demons joined in.   
  
Quatre was almost knocked off the fence by the onslaught of the music, a heavy metal influence. The devils' gutair played like it was on fire and the devil looked like he was having fun doing it. A smirk crossed his face as his fingers flew across his electric gutair and came in perfect beat with his back-up girls' instruments. A hevey metal tune sliced its' way through the peacful countryside and birds flew from the trees as the music wrapped around the trees and plants, strangling the life out of them. The devil finished on his kness with his head tossed back. He stood up and winked at the girls, who giggled and disappeared in a whirl of fire. his gaze then turned to Quatre as he brushed his bangs away from his eyes with a gloved hand.  
  
  
~The devil opened up his case and said I'll start this show  
And fire flew from his finger tips as he burnt Quatres' bow  
And he pulled his fingers across the strings and it made an evil hiss  
Then a band of demons joined in and it sounded somethin like this  
insert funky heavy metal music with bass and guitar and drums and stuff in here~  
  
When the devils' gaze turned to the blonde, he picked up his fiddle and returned the amythest stare with fire in his own cyrulean eyes. Quatre gave a smirk that he hoped looked confident and said "While, you're pretty good old son." the devil raised an eyebrow as Quatre continued, but complied, "But sit your rear on that stump right there and let me show you how it's done."   
  
~When the devil finished Quatre said well you're pretty good old son,  
But sit your rear on that stump right there and let me show you how it's done~  
  
  
Quatre rose the fiddle to his chin and began to play. The bow held the strings better than the one he had at home, the one that had cost him over $300. He played a few bars of an upbeat country-ish tune before the old lady broke out in song. Quatre was surprised it actually sounded good with his music. His tune climbed and tropped in beat as the old lady danced a polka and sang.  
"Fire on the mountain run boy run, the devil's in the house of the rising sun." the lady twirled around the devil who raised an eyebrow at the womans antics. He sweatdropped when she started fluttered her arms and walking like a chicken as she sang. "Chicken in the bread pen pickin at dough." She continued. she then jumped in front of the devil, shaking her finger so close to him he crossed his eyes. "You'll never beat him, no devil no."  
  
  
~Fire on the mountain run boy run  
The devil's in the house of the rising sun  
Chicken in the bread pen pickin at dough  
You'll never beat him, no devil no!  
insert fiddlin here~  
  
  
The devil studied the blondes' ability as he finished the song, amid the old lady dancing. He was perfect in his rhythem, he never missed a note, and he looked absolutly beautiful and innocent while playing. He realized he was staring as Quatre drew out the last notes of the song. Luckily, Quatres' eyes were closed so the devil was sure he hadn't noticed. Quatre opened his eyes and looked at the devil, who hung his head. He knew he'd been beat. "You win, blondie." The devil said with a sorrowful lop-sided grin. He layed the golden fiddle at Quatres' feet and turned to walk away when Quatre called him.  
  
"Hey devil!" Quatre called after the figure as he grabbed his cloak and turned back the way he had came, gutair in hand. "Come back if you ever want to try again, 'cause I told you once, I may be cute, but I'm the best there's ever been!" The blonde said with a smile. The devil smiled back, turned around and walked over to Quatre.  
  
"I never doubted that. You ARE the best, and you're cute as hell!" the devil smirked and met Quatres' gaze before he planted a searing kiss on the surprised blondes' lips, then disappeared in a whirl of fire. Quatre recovered some while later, then realized his victory and again played the song that had saved his soul. The old lady sang with him and as he finished, he thanked her before she jumped up on the fence and gave him a kiss. She then ran off down the road, giggling like a school girl while Quatre sweatdropped enough to fill Lake Michigan.   
  
  
~The devil bowed his head because he knew that he'd been beat  
He layed that golden fiddle down at Quatres' feet  
And Quatre said hey devil, come back if you ever wanna try again  
'Cause I told you once, you may be good, but I'm the best that's ever been!~  
  
~Fire on the mountain run boy run  
The devil's in the house of the rising sun  
Chicken in the bread pen pickin at dough  
You'll never beat him, no devil no!  
insert fiddlin here~  
  
  
Quatre jumped off the fence and walked back to the safehouse with his golden fiddle, boy did he have a story to tell the guys! 'Wait!' He thought suddenly thought and stopped in his tracks, 'Why do I have to tell them? Why can't I just keep it a secret?' He smiled to himself as he continued on his way. 'Except Duo...oh god, I liked that kiss. What if that WAS Duo? I think it was, but I'm not sure. It would explain why he helped me though...' Before Quatre knew it, he was at the door to the safehouse. He sighed and stuck his key in the lock, wondering how he was going to explain the gold fiddle as he entered.  
  
"Oi, Quatre, what took you so long?" asked Wu Fei from behind his book.  
  
"Hai, we were strting to get worried." Trowa said. Quatre looked at the clock, he had left five hourse before.  
  
"Gomen, I just got caught up in the music." Quatre answered back, he hadn't realized he'd been gone that long!  
  
"What's that?" asked Wu Fei, looking up from his book and at the gold fiddle Quatre had been holding behind him.  
  
"Nani? This? Nan demo nai yo!" he answered quickly, "Just something I bought at an old shop, nan demo nai yo!!!" Quatre quickly retreated to his room and collapsed on his bed, leaving the other two pilots stunned at his strange behavior. Quatre didn't care though, he needed to think about Duo, or the devil...whoever it was. He hid the golden fiddle in his night table, stripped down to his boxers, (A/N YUM!!!!!) and rolled over onto his the bed, burrying himself under the covers. He thought about his feelings for a long time and decided that he couldn't be positive that the devil, or whatever, was the real Duo he knew. He was even starting to doubt the whole thing ever happened, so much that he actually had to take the gold fiddle out and look at it several times. Finally he fell asleep, the last image in his mind of 'Duos' ' amethyst eyes burning into his right before their kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Oi, Quatre!" Came a knock on the blondes' door the next morning. Quatre rolled over and stuck his head under the pillows.  
  
"Nani!?" Came the muffled reply.  
  
"It's Trowa, Duo's back." was the answer, Quatre heard the tall boys' foot-steps as he left Quatres' door. Quatre mumbled something about it being too early before he shot upright as the news sunk in.  
  
"Duo!?" He gasped in shock before bolting out of his bed and almost landing face first when he tripped in his haste to reach the door. He grabbed the doorknob for support and swung the door open so fast he was surprised it did't come off its' hinges. Quatre raced down the hall and stopped dead in his tracks at the end, when four pairs of eyes turned his way.   
  
"Oi Q-man, nice boxers bud!" Duo smiled at him as Quatre turned bright red and grabbed the blanket off the back of the sofa in his haste to find something to cover himself up with. "Well, its' nice to know that you were in such a hurry to see me blondie, even though I only saw you a while ago." Duo punched Quatre on the shoulder as the blonde boy blushed even more and excused himself to get some cloths on. "Hurry blondie, breakfast's ready. Oh, and Quatre, nice ass!" Quatre turned beat red and practically ran back to his room.  
  
'Duo, the REAL Duo...he's back.' Quatre thought as he grabbed a pair of blue jeans from his drower and pulled them on. He stuck his hand in his drower and pulled out the first thing he found, a white wifebeater. He slipped it on. 'What if they're the same person, Duo DID call me blondie, same as the other 'Duo', and he said he had only seen me a while ago...did that mean yesterday?' Quatre asked himself. 'No, it can't be the same person, but why am I acting like this around Duo then?' Quatre sighed as he grabbed a light blue button-up shirt and slipped it on, leaving it undone. He ran a hand through his touseled halo of blonde hair and told himself to calm down before walking back out for breakfast.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
6:00 pm., a week after Duo had gotten back. Heero was working on his laptop, Wu Fei was in his room, engrossed in another book, Trowa was out on a short mission, Duo was grocery shopping, and Quatre was having a moral debate.  
  
'Either I go in to his room,' the blonde boy debated at the doorway to the braided pilots room, 'find out it wasn't the same Duo and feel guilty, or go in, find out it was...and then not know what to do...' Quatre sighed, even if he did go in, he didn't know what to look for. He also didn't know if Duo felt the same way towards him, if it was indeed, the real Duo that had kissed him. 'If the was Duo, and not something else back there, that kissed me...why hasn't he done anything since he's been back?' Quatre had mulled this idea around in his head for the last little while and didn't want to admit the it was possible the braided boy had decided he didn't like Quatre after all. He had to know, he just had to...or he was going to go insane. (A/N an insane Quatre is NOT fun...remember the Zero system? **runs and hides from Chibi Zero-Quatre**)  
  
The door creaked as the blonde let himself in. His eyes quickly adjusted to the dim light in the room as he searched for some kind of clue. First the drowers, nothing. The closet, nothing. The night tables, nothing there either. Quatre collapsed on the bed in frustration, and almost in tears. 'It wasn't the same guy Duo.' he thought frustratedly as he clamped his eyes shut, hoping to hold back the tears that were threatening to come forward. His hand brushed against something soft and the blonde pened his eyes to look at it. Quatre jumped off the bed indisbelief and held up the black velvet garment, it was a cloak. 'The same cloak!' Quatre gasped and smiled happily.  
  
"Ah, finally found my secret, eh blondie?" A voice said from Quatres' left. He turned to find Duo standing against the wall, his bangs shading his eyes. Quatre dropped the cloak back on the bed.  
  
"Gomen, gomen nasai Duo! I didn't mean to, I--I wanted to know--" Quatre stuttered. Duos' face stayed shadowed as he walked over to Quatre and grabbed the blondes' wrists. Quatre looked down at his feet, waiting for a blow or a punishment he was sure was going to come. He was surprised when he heard Duo's gentle voice.  
  
"Look at me Quatre." The braided pilot prodded gently. "I'm not mad at you." Duo assured the blonde boy as cerulean eyes met amethyst. "I shouldn't've kept you in the dark for the past week." Duo was the one to look away the time, "I didn't know if you liked the kiss or not, I didn't stay around long enough to see your reaction, I'm a chicken shit...afraid of rejection." Duo turned back to Quatre, "You have to promise me though, you won't tell anyone about me being...well, you know..." Duo asked Quatre. Quatre nodded emphatically and the braided boy smiled, "Good, than this has been a long time coming." Duo bent down and captured Quatres' mouth in a burning hot kiss that rivaled the one before. The boys parted when the need for air prevailed and stood panting.  
  
"Duo," Quatre started, "I don't know what to say, it's just that...." Quatre saw the stricken look on the braided pilots' face and hurridly corrected himself. "No no, Duo. It's just, aren't you a god of sorts? Why would you want me, you could have anybody..." the blonde boy trailed off.   
  
"Quatre, I've loved you from the day I saw you, you're the one I want." Duo shook Quatres' shoulders and pulled him into a fierce hug. "If anything, you're too good for me. A pure heart, innocent, not like me, the God of Death."  
  
"Duo," Quatre said into Duo's neck, "ai shitaru."  
  
"Ai shiteru, my angel. Itsumademo."  
  
  
  
~Owari~   
  
  
If you want the origional Lyrics to the song, e-mail me and I'll send them to you. Oh, and please, I need C&C, it buys the food...and I'm running low, just look at my muses, they're starving!!!  
**Chibi Angel-Quatre looks sad and forlorn, Chibi Devil-Duo is stuffing his face with cookies while big Duo tries to hide them behind his back**  
Hey, you guys are supposed to be starving!!!  
Chibi-Duo: It's no fun! Wanna cookie Q-man?  
Chibi-Quatre: HAI!!!! **glomps the bag of cookies, fight ennsues and big Duo backs off**  
Duo: You gave them the cookies  
**sweatdrop**  
  
  
  
  



End file.
